Sonic: Clone Trouble
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Sequel to Terror of Crimson. Lien-Da is seeking revenge on those responsible for the death of her lover Crimson, so she creates clones to oppose the real ones! Will they stop her and the clones? Official characters belongs to SEGA, Archie/IDW, OCs to me, GothNebula, ScottishArtGuy etc.
1. Chapter 1: Clones on the Loose

**AN: sequel to Terror of Crimson. Also note the beginning is taking place after one of ScottishArtGuy's stories, he's a friend of mine on Deviantart. Also I'm gonna miss XxMisery SeverityxX :(**

 **Official characters belongs to SEGA, Archie/IDW**

 **Bonnie, Crystal the Cat belongs to ScottishArtGuy**

 **Nebula belongs to GothNebula**

 **Cyo and the clones belongs to me**

At Cyo's house, Bonnie and Cyo had a conversation with some of their friends about what just happened recently.

"Crystal Cat from my past tried to make me her girlfriend by force. She thinks I'm into girls which I'm not. Worst is that...that she kissed me by force, Ew I don't wanna think of it. But at least Cyo and Misery saved me" Bonnie shudders at the last part. Sonic and Amy was taken back by that action, it reminded them back when Scourge constantly tried to get Nebula or Amy and that Alicia Acorn disguised as Sally tried to seduce Sonic and making the real Sally look guilty.

"Oh god. It's kinda like how Scourge and possibly that Sally double did with me, Nebula and Amy" Sonic said.  
"Alicia probably used her Sally alter ego to make the real Sally look like a spoiled drama queen. Well that's a theory" Amy said.  
"I know. It was thanks to Nebula's words Love comes from the heart that made me realize that" Sonic said.

"Yes, which Alicia and Crystal didn't learn" Cyo said.  
"Well Scourge did when he met Vicki. Now We better keep an eye on the Destructixs if they are up to something. Julie is still corrupted by her half sister Lien-Da" Nebula said.

"I have a bad feeling about they are up to something horrible" Bonnie said looking directly at them. Sonic walks up to her.  
"We're always prepared" Sonic gave an encouraging smile and pats Bonnie on the shoulder. Bonnie smiled back along with Cyo.

At the destructix's base, Lien-Da still has planned to eliminate the SSS hedgehogs along with Tails and Cyo for the death of Crimson despite it was Crimson himself who abused the power of the Master Emerald. Right now she was heading to Miles Prower's laboratory where he practices on magic tricks from his spell book.

"Miles Prower, have you found any special spell from your book yet?" Lien-Da asked the fox. Miles switches page in the book and shows the page that will for sure interest Lien.

"I believe I found the solution for you Lien. I will use this spell to make copies or clones out of those who are responsible for the death of your beloved Crimson. The spell is called Malum geminus or for your sake Evil Double spell" Miles said. Lien-Da looks through the page an a wicked idea came up.

"Very well then. Show me what you can do and please make them 100% loyal to me" Lien-Da said.  
"Alright then. I got the samples of the five here. Combining magic with science will be a success as ever once the progress is done my leader" Miles shows Lien five sample of Sonic's, Silver's, Shadow's, Cyo's and Tails' DNA.

"Alright. Now do the job, No mistakes" Lien-Da ordered. Miles was silent for a few seconds before responding.  
"Very well, we'll begin...Malum...geminus!" Miles spoke out the spell and it came out as green light from his hands and five beams hits the DNA samples and they began to take shape out of their DNA sources.

"By my command I demand you five clones to obey your leader Lien-Da" Miles proceeds as the shapes were now fully formed. The clones are now revealed to have different looks of the real ones as Silver's clone was bronze colored, Shadow's clone had yellow scleras and rougher fur, Sonic's clone has darker blue color, Tails' clone was reverse colored fur and orange eyes and finally Cyo's clone has dark orange fur and reddish hair.

Lien-Da saw them and claps her hands very pleased.

"Excellent work Prower" Lien-Da said. She walks up to the clones.  
"Clones, I am Lien-Da, your mistress and leader and you will obey every command I give to you" Lien-Da spoke to the clones.

"Yes Mistress" The clones said in unison.  
"Good, now as for names, Yours will be Doomic" Lien-Da said to the Sonic clone.  
"And for you it's Bronze and Skull" She said to the Silver clone and Shadow clone.  
"And for you two it's Selim and Cyrox" Lien-Da named the last clones.  
"Selim? That's his name in reverse!" Selim pointed out.

"Exactly, my name and Tails' true name" Miles Prower points at himself and showed a picture of the 'good' Tails.  
"I'm supposed to be him?! Well I can't wait to eliminate him" Selim said.  
"That's right, this Tails is your enemy and you will destroy him. Break him and beat him all you want. As for you other clones you will eliminate these, the SSS hedgehogs and this cyborg lion" Lien-Da said. Images of the SSS hedgehogs and Cyo appeared on the screen.

"Alright! I'm so looking foward fighting him" Doomic saw the image of Sonic.  
"Me too, I will tear him limb from limb" Skull saw the image of Shadow and punches it.  
"Same goes for that guy!" Bronze commented on the image of Silver.  
"I have the right to snap this kitty's neck!" Cyrox claws the image of Cyo on the screen. Lien was impressed that the clones are already showing hatred of their real counterparts.

"Excellent, Now go find the real ones and bring them to me, dead or alive! Show no pity or mercy, I showed no mercy and regret when I kill my victims, especially my own father and step-mother!" Lien-Da gave the clones orders.  
"Yes my leader!" The clones salutes and leaves the base. Lien-Da grins evilly and so did Miles for their success of cloning the SSS hedgehogs, Tails and Cyo.

 **Enjoy and review**


	2. Chapter 2: Apartment fire

Fiona was flying across Station Square in her Tornado suit and she has managed to learn how to use it well after many practicing by Tails, whom she now is good friend with again.

"WHOOOHOOOOO!" Fiona cheered as she flies up in a circle and flew past a commercial zeppelin and waved at the pilots in it. They waved back and she continues her flight.  
"This is just too awesome!" Fiona said. Then on her visor on her suit Tails appeared on a screen.

"Everything alright Fiona?" Tails asked through it.  
"More than that, I've never felt so alive!" Fiona smiled.  
"Glad to hear that you enjoy your gift from me" Tails was grateful that Fiona likes the suit.  
"I know. You made it as a thanks for me becoming part of your team again. With Cyo's help your inventions really got improved" Fiona said.

At the workshop, Tails had Fiona on the computer screen and he had his hands on his cheeks.  
"You could say that Fiona. I have helped him fixing his heart battery to last longer and as well given the Tornado more durable alloy" Tails said.

Suddenly a signal was picked up on Fiona's visor.  
"Hold on, I'm picking a signal here" Fiona saw it and pressed a hidden switch on her wrist. When a a smaller image appeared and it shows it was a situation occurring to her shock.  
"What is it?" Tails asked through the screen.  
"It's a fire at the Bee avenue" Fiona said, the image shows an apartment building on fire.

"Then go and save as many life as possible. I'm on my way, Tails out" Tails said turning off the screen he was at, donning his Tornado suit.

At Bee Avenue, the apartment building was burning at all levels and the fire fighters did their best to put out the raging fire in the building.

"HELP! HELP!" A young mobian alligator screamed for help in the apartment at the eighth floor.  
"We're coming! Bring the ladder!" A firefighter shouts and they raise the turn-able ladder from the fire truck to him. The Firefighter on the ladder was getting closer to the alligator at the window.

"Reach for me, It's gonna be fine" The firefighter held his arms out to let the alligator climb over to him. The alligator did so and the fire fighter signals to his fellow firemen to bring the ladder down. The ladder was heading down slowly to the street and as soon the alligator was safe, an human male ran up to the chief firefighter.

"My kids are trapped in the building! Help them out please!" The man begged. The chief was about to give his words to his men to raise the ladder again when a explosion from the sixth floor was heard. The building looked like it was gonna collapse on the inside any moment!.

"DO SOMETHING!" The man became more terrified that his kids are now stuck in there. Just then Fiona arrived landing in front of the man and the Chief.  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help" Fiona said.  
"My sons are stuck at the seventh floor. Get them out of there quickly!" The man pleaded.  
"Got it" Fiona flew up to the burning apartment.

"HELP US! SOMEONE!" A boy and his younger brother was desperate finding a way out when the whole level was burning. They avoided any debris coming at them and they reached for the stairs but they saw the whole stair on fire!.

As it seemed hopeless for the man's kids, Fiona used a freeze beam from her gloves to put out some of the fire, approaching the kids.  
"Hang on, I'll get you two out of here" Fiona tells them and lifts them up in both arms and she ran at a open window and jumps through it. She flew down to the man allowing his sons to reunite with him. The fire fighter cheered at Fiona's heroic deed and soon Tails arrived and used a freeze beam to put out most of the fire. While he did that he gave a proud thumbs up to Fiona, who gave the OK sign.

After the fire department did their job, Fiona and Tails went to ask some citizens of how the fire started in the first place.

"It was like five of them. They used a grenade to set the whole building ablaze" A teenage mobian rat said.  
"What do they look like?" Tails asked him.  
"They look almost like you, Sonic, Silver, Shadow and that cyborg lion friend of yours, but they...look different" The rat said.  
"How to describe it?" Fiona asked.  
"Well they got different colors and looks more twisted and dangerous" A teen human girl showed a picture of the five responsible for the fire. Tails and Fiona gasps in shock when they saw that the doubles had a logo with a familiar clawed fist on.

"Thanks for the info. We gotta go. Powers to thrusters, Ignition!" Tails said before he and Fiona departs back to the workshop.  
"Tails, you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Fiona asks Tails while flying.  
"Yeah, I think it has something to do with the Destructixs" Tails said.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3: Attack at the workshop

**AN: Here is the real Sally Acorn who appears. It is made as a apology for all bashing I've done in the past. So I hope you forgive me. So ScottishArtGuy and I made it up to make it clear that the evil Sally or Alicia Acorn was impersonating her all the time. So enjoy.**

A few hours ago, the Sally who Sonic dated years ago turned out to be no other than her anti Alicia Acorn and the real Sally has been her prisoner all this time, meaning she was never a bad guy to begin with. Right now as she is recovering she has joined the team and temporarily lives at Victory's house before she has time to announce to Knothole that the real Princess is back.

Right now, Tails was working at this computer in the workshop. Right now he was trying to figure out what the logo on the clones on the picture means.

"Hmmm, Lets see, the logo resembles the signature blades on Crimson's hands. It has to do something with that the Destructixs are making up a new cult to honor their late leader. It must have been his lover who came up with the idea. Wait a second..." Tails thought about it.

He then realizes in pure shock as he puts the pieces together.  
"Lien-Da is making up a culture in honor of Crimson! She is the new leader of the Destructixs now that Crimson is dead! She is plotting revenge on us!" Tails gasps now that he has figured out. He paces back and forth in the room.

"I have a feeling the clones she sent out is just the beginning of her ruthless plan" He said to himself. As he headed back to the computers Sonic came in with Sally and Amy.

"Hi Tails" Sally saw Tails, who turns around and saw the chipmunk.  
"S-S-Sally?!" Tails was shocked.  
"Tails, Trust me it's really me, the one Sally who was the mean one was Alicia impersonating me all this time, she made me look like a villain in everyone's eyes" Sally held her hands up in defense. Tails was astonished but then wanted to be sure she was telling the truth.  
"How can I tell you 'are' Sally?" Tails said.  
"One, I have Nicole on me which Alicia does not have. Two, I hate Scourge and three, I know the funny kiss but Alicia do not. Plus she gave me these" Sally tells Tails holding up one finger by word before showing the ligature marks on her wrists. Tails gasps at seeing them, then thought back of the time Alicia disguised as Sally kept trying to split Amy and Sonic apart, as well why that Sally was with Scourge.

"That figures. Then welcome back" Tails said and hugs Sally who hugs back.  
"Thanks" Sally smiled. As soon the two friends pulls from the hug Tails resumed the clone case.

"Now where was I. Right, so far I have been checking about the logos the clones of the SSS hedgehogs, Cyo and me. They are supposed to symbolize a culture to either honor and or follow Crimson's footsteps and the founder has to be no other than Lien-Da. She was his lover as we far know about her" Tails clicked up the scanned image of the logo on the clones. He also showed a image of Crimson of how he looked before becoming a cyborg.

"I've heard about that guy. He is a sociopathic rogue echidna and Knuckles foster brother as well" Sally said.  
"And he became a cyborg to increase his powers ten fold. But by our combined forces we took him dowm by forcing the Master Emerald's energy out of him but as a result he died" Sonic said.  
"Yes. But now we got to find out where the clones are" Amy said.  
"I found them already. They are heading towards us!" Tails got shocked as he saw the radar that five incoming threats are heading towards them. Tails got out of his chair and gets into his MK II armor and got into battle position. Sally took out her ring blades while Amy summons her hammer. Sonic got into battle position and just then the wall blew up and there stood Cyrox with his laser gun just fired to blow the wall with. The rest of the clones appears and Doomic grins evilly at the sight of Sonic.

"Well well, Here he is, the Blue Blur himself, Sonic and his friends" Doomic said.  
"Who are you Fake me?!" Sonic asked aggressively.  
"I am your nightmare and your death, I AM DOOMIC and prepare to face your doom! ATTACK CLONES!" Doomic signals his comrades to attack the four in the workshop

Bronze used his psychokinesis to throw objects at Sally who just slices through them like they are made of paper and she dodges those who came too fast, but not enough, Bronze then caught her and threw her at Sonic. Skull fought against Amy and would hit at her hammer when she tried to strike at him.

"DOWN FAKE SHADOW!" Amy swung her hammer with a fast swift but then Skull grabs the Piko Piko hammer effortlessly and bends the handle twice and throws it in front of her feet to her shock, she then looks up with a nervous look.

"Eh, Hope I wasen't out of line with that Fake Shadow crack" Amy said nervously.

The next thing Skull did was to grab Amy by the dress and threw her at the Tornado right at the wing. By the impact a snap was her from Amy's arm.

"MY ARM!" Amy clutched her injured arm. Skull headed to her and holds up his hand.  
"CHAOS BLA...ARGH!" he was interrupted by Tails tackling him down and punches the clone hedgehog until Selim attacks Tails from behind and freed Skull. But with increased strength in the suit Tails got Selim off him and tossed him at the proto-type Tornado suit.

"URGH!" Selim grunts by the landing. He saw the glove of the proto type suit and takes it on and targets Tails.  
"Hehehehehehe!" He then blasts Tails making him crash at the Tornado damaging it further although the armor protects him.  
"I just painted it!" Tails got furious and resumes the fight against Skull and Selim with Amy.

Cyrox was fighting alongside Doomic against Sonic and Sally. Sally was seemingly having the upper hand against Cyrox as whenever he tries to attack her, she would counter with her own attacks using both hand to hand combat and her ring blades.

"Keep it up! I can do this all day!" Sally dashes at the cloned cyborg lion and slashes his mechanical hand with her ring blade. This only angered Cyrox and he claws at her to then with a hard punch of his metallic fist hits her in the stomach and she held her gut to soothe the pain.

"TAKE THIS!" Doomic suddenly attacks Sonic using his bladed glove and gave Sonic a slash on his chest.  
"ARGH! GRAAAH!" Sonic elbow strikes Doomic and kicks him in the back before Cyrox got up and turns on the flamethrower in his arm.  
"Eat fire!" Cyrox fires flames at Sonic who just flipped over in a epic fashion and he was about to do an attack at the clone cyborg lion when Doomic spoke out.

"Sonic!" He made Sonic get his attention. He turns to see the ceiling crack up by a green glow and he saw it was Bronze by Doomic's orders who is doing it. Just as he let go of the ceiling Sonic runs just in time aside and he saw to his horror a injured Amy at the floor with Skull placing his foot on Amy's back.

"Amy! Hang on!" He ran to help Amy.  
"We're done here" Doomic heads out with the other clones, Selim was still wearing the prototype tornado suit's gloves.  
"Rest in pieces!" Skull raises his hand and then shouted.  
"CHAOS BLAST!" He used it to make the workshop collapse on the four before he and the other clones leaves Sally, Sonic, Amy and Tails for death.

Tails saw the rest of the workshop falling apart and then saw the rest of the ceiling crumble. He saw Sonic carrying Amy and he flew over to carry the unconscious Sally.  
"Hurry! Into the basement!" He shouted and ran in a hurry into the basement with Sally in his arms. Amy and Sonic followed them into the basement just as the workshop collapses completely. As they got down some rubble made the four loose balance and fall roughly onto the concrete floor of the basement, the light goes out there as well.

A distance away, the clones views the destroyed workshop.  
"Two out and three remains of Crimson's killer" Doomic said.  
"Lien-Da will be so pleased to hear we took the Blue Blur down with the worthless puppy along with the Blue Blur's pink girlfriend and Princess friend" Selim said.  
"Our creator too" Doomic said. The clones then leaves the area.

At the basement, Sonic, Amy, Sally and Tails got up but they saw the exit was blocked by the rubble. Luckily the basement had a backup generator and turns on the lights there. Some spare inventions of Tails, mostly prototypes where stored there. Tails sighs in sadness over the loss of the inventions from above and the Tornado plane. He took off his helmet and checks at the desk of there's any blue prints.

"Man, It's gonna take a while to rebuild the workshop again. At least I got the blue prints here for the ruined inventions and the Tornado plane" Tails said while checking.  
"We got no time to grieve. Arrgh...Can you get us out of here Tails? Because my a-a-argh-arm is broken" Amy groans in pain.  
"One way to find out" Tails gave a weak smile and targets the exit to blow a hole in it.  
"You stay here, I'll go get some help. Sonic see if you can use a splint for Amy's arm" Tails tells Sonic.  
"Alright, be careful out there" Sonic said to him. Tails gave a nod and flew out to get help from the others, he takes out the first aid kit from a locker and fixes Amy's arm using bandages and a splint. For Sally she was starting to recover already from her fight.

At the Destructix's base, the clones has returned to inform Lien-Da about their latest assault.  
"So? Have you eliminated Sonic and his friends yet?" Lien-Da asked the clones.  
"Well almost, we destroyed their workshop and Sonic is buried under the rubble with Tails, Amy and Sally" Doomic said. This made Lien-Da glare at them.  
"Good, But next time try bring them to me so they will learn the way of pain and eventual death. Also, I need more recruits for my clan to get bigger" Lien-Da tells them.

"Alright. Also I brought something from the workshop" Selim showed the prototype tornado suit gloves to Lien-Da, giving the echidna some interest. She takes them and examines them before looking at him again.  
"Interesting, with this Miles and Boomer could make more of this" Lien-Da said.

To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4: New recruit and clones

As for now, Sonic, Sally and Amy has gotten out of the destroyed workshop as Tails has brought help to get the undamaged tech to a safe place, to GUN base. Right now the Commander was having a talk with Tails about his technology.

"I can assure you Mr Prowler that your technology will be safe with us as long the Destructixs or Eggman is not trying to get them. Your workshop will be fixed in no time" The Commander said.  
"Well I always have insurance on my home. And besides I trust you on this one" Tails said.  
"Good. We also hope that the Destructixs won't be able to get him back" The Commander showed a tube with Crimson's corpse frozen. Tails' eyes widens, remembering of the time when Crimson broke his back.

"Eh, It better not happen. Can we change the subject?" Tails didn't wanna see Crimson's remains.  
"Very well. Now I suggest you return to your friends, they need you" The Commander said.  
"Yes sir" Tails gave a respecting salute and leaves the base. As he was heading his way out, he met E-123 Omega.  
"Omega, If you see someone trying to steal my technology, take them down" Tails said to the robot.  
"Of course. Will give them 10 seconds to comply" E-123 Omega said. Tails chuckled at this and leaves the GUN base.

At Amy's house, Sonic sat with Amy at her bed tendering to her since her arm is broken. By that Sonic was saddened that the clones has hurt his girlfriend.

"Why does Lien-Da have to do this to us. Is she planning to clone us all to avenge Crimson?" Amy said sadly.  
"Yes. But it was Crimson himself who did it, he was so addicted to chaos energy so without it he died because he needed it to be alive. But I guess Lien blamed it on us because we damaged his core out of chaos energy" Sonic said. Amy hugged Sonic with her good arm and slight traces of tears started to appear in her eyes.  
"Oh Sonikku...I know that you never kill anyone brutally" Amy said softly.  
"Ames, I'm always there for you. You're my rose" Sonic said hugging back. They looked out at the window seeing the dull weather

 **X**

At the Destructix base, a new recruit was brought in the base. She was a green cat with purple eyes wearing leather jacket. She was led by Alicia Acorn and Julie-Su to Lien-Da who was standing in front of a fireplace with her daughter Rutna at her side. She was lightly patting her daughter's head.

"Who are you?" The cat asked Lien-Da.  
"Your new leader and Grandmaster. You may call me Lien-Da" Lien-Da introduces herself to the green cat.  
"Pleasure too meet you. I'm Crystal the cat" Crystal introduced herself.  
"Interesting name. Now hear me out Crystal. My goal is to avenge my late lover Crimson the Echidna, the one true ruler for Angel Island. I need you to help me get those responsible for his death. And these are them" Lien took out a remote and showed up images of Sonic, Cyo, Shadow, Silver and Tails.

"Them? Of course. That kitty is the one who has my precious Bonnie as his girlfriend" Crystal clenched her fist tight at the sight of the image of Cyo. The clones of the five appeared.  
"And I got copies of them here, But they are 100% loyal to us, obeying every command I give" Lien-Da assured Crystal the clones won't attack her as long she is with them.  
"I hope so. Because I might need help with them If I'm gonna help you" Crystal Said.  
"Good. Miles Prower is making up more as well new weaponry" Lien-Da said.

She showed Crystal a armor made for those her size, it was a grey and black in color with a red visor and their logo on it.  
"Nice touch on it. I might try that out" Crystal checks the armor.  
"Not so fast, you need to follow our rules first. You got alot to learn" Lien-Da said sternly. Crystal growls in defeat and obeys.  
"Fine" Crystal sighs. They then headed to Miles and Boomer's lab.

At Miles and Boomer's laboratory, they were about to use two DNA samples of Nebula, Amy and Blaze. They placed the samples in vials and Miles took out his magic spell book to use the clone spell.  
"Malum...geminus!" He casts the spell on the samples and they began to form out like their DNA samples. Boomer watches on as the new clones began to show their finished forms. Nebula's clone had red fur and white skin as well yellow eyes, but had same outfit as the real one. Amy's clone had red eyes and wore a grey suit with their logo on. Blaze's clone had orange lines like tattoos on her face and had charcoal black jacket and grey pants, the shoes were blood red instead of pink.

"Excellent Miles, Excellent!" Lien-Da claps her hands at the success of the three new clones.  
"Thank you my leader" Miles bowed. The clones sees Lien-Da.  
"Now for the names, yours will be Rager, Ivy and Pyrah" She named Nebula's clone, followed by Amy's and Blaze's clones.  
"Thank you Mistress. It will be a pleasure to serve you" Rager said, her eyes glowing a little in fiery red.  
"And to destroy our counterparts" Pyrah said making blue fire appear in her hands.  
"Yeah to crush them!" Ivy summons an double blade axe as opposed to Amy's hammer.

 **Lets hope our heroes can face these clones too!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mall fight

Mall fight

The workshop is now almost fully restored and Tails had gotten a new super computer by G.U.N and he was working on connecting the wires. At the same time Knuckles was carrying a tree log on his shoulder to build up the cottage on the roof. He carefully placed the log into place and heads back for the next one.  
"How much more logs Tails?" Knuckles asked Tails.  
"Until the whole pile is gone Knuckles" Tails said.  
"Okay then" Knuckles simply shrugs and resumes his work. Sonic was on the rooftop and nailed the shingles one by one. It has to be done really carefully and straight even for a speedster like him.

"Phew. Almost done Tails" Sonic said to Tails.  
"Good. Rebuilding the workshop has taken us 4 days. Normally it would take weeks" Tails came out to see how he's doing.  
"Yeah but thanks to us it will go faster in no time" Sonic said.  
"Hehehehehe, I know you too well Sonic" Tails chuckled and went back inside. Sonic smiled as his best friend headed back inside and he resumes his work. Nebula then came up flying to see how they are doing rebuilding the workshop.

"Hey Sonic, how's it doing?" Nebula asked.  
"Fine. Everything is progressing as well" Sonic said.  
"Good. But it's a shame that these clones had to destroy the previous workshop" Nebula said.  
"Yeah, Lien-Da is desperate trying to destroy us now like how Eggman is. But Lien-Da is much more bloodthirsty than him" Sonic said.  
"I know. But I hope for sure that she let go of Crimson soon" Nebula said.  
"But as insane as she is she might never let go of him" She added.  
"Possibly" Sonic shrugs.  
"Now anyway I gotta go to the mall with Shadow. We're gonna acompany Amy and her friends. See you Sonic" Nebula said and flew away.  
"Bye, tell Amy that I'll be at her house soon" Sonic waved good bye and continued to nail the shingles. He noticed that it has started snowing over the area and at Station Square, but it didn't bother him.

He did not notice that Doomic and Selim was spying on him not far away. The Sonic clone took out his communicator and pressed the button.  
"Get to the mall guys. I'm going after Sonic" Doomic said quietly.  
"Understood" Skull said on the communicator.

X

At the mall, Bonnie was shopping with Amy and Cream. She helped Amy carry her groceries since Amy's arm is broken. Despite this Amy is grateful that Bonnie wanted to come along with her and Cream shopping before Christmas.

"Yep, I can't wait and see what Santa will give me for Christmas this year" Cream said.  
"Since you're a nice kid he will for sure give you lots of presents" Bonnie smiled. Cream smiles back at her. Cream really loved Christmas day as it was a few days away from it. Bonnie then eyed a store with knitted scarfs in different styles.

"Excuse me girls, one moment please" Bonnie heads into the store. While Amy and Cream waited for her, they saw Cyo arrive with Silver, Blaze, Nebula and Shadow.  
"Hey guys" Cyo said.  
"Going out shopping like us?" Blaze asked.  
"Yep. And I hope I get a lot of presents for christmas" Cream held her hands in a cute way.  
"Well I have a feeling that santa has you on the good list Cream" Cyo pats Cream's head making her giggle cutely.  
"Thanks Cyo" The young rabbit giggled.  
"You're welcome" Cyo said. Just then Bonnie came out wearing a green and blue scarf around her neck to show Amy and Cream, then she saw Cyo and the other four.  
"So, what do you guys think?" She asked them.  
"Looks great on you" Amy thumbs up.  
"Works for you Bonnie" Cream said. Bonnie smiles at their options and turns to Cyo.  
"You made a excellent choice on the scarf" Cyo said to his girlfriend.  
"Thank you Lion boy" Bonnie blushed.  
"Yeah. It match you"Nebula said. Before Blaze, Silver and Shadow could make a comment, they heard voices from behind saying.

"Well well, The blue blur's girlfriend survived. What a pity for you!" It turned out to be no other than Ivy, Amy's clone wielding her double blade axe. Beside her was Rager, Pyrah, Cyrox, Bronze and Skull.  
"Let's burn things up!" Pyrah made blue fire appear in her hands. As the public saw them they ran away in panic.  
"Amy! Cream! Get into the crowd!" Bonnie gets into battle position.  
"Take this!" Amy throws her hammer to Bonnie. She caught it and swungs it into circles as Silver, Cyo, Blaze, Shadow and Nebula got into fight position.

"You want them you have to go through us!" Nebula growled and purple energy glows on her fists.  
"BRING IT!" Rager charges at her and tackles her a level down while Bonnie fights Ivy with Amy's hammer against her axe and Blaze fought against Pyrah with her own flames, Cyo fights against Cyrox while Shadow and Silver fought their clones.

Shadow spindashes against his clone Skull and the impact was so powerful they crashed through a wall unharmed. On the other side Shadow clenched his fists and strikes at Skull and kicks him. Skull then blocks Shadow's punch and elbow strike before Shadow managed to grab him and shoves him into another wall.

"You think you are better than me?! But you're not! NOT LIKE THIS!" Shadow throws Skull at a large christmas tree in the mall. Shadow jumps from his spot at him.  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a chaos spear at Skull who swiftly avoids it and teleports to ram his fist into Shadow's gut. Shadow grunts by the impact and Skull then grabs him by the quills and crashes with him at a pillar.

"EAT THIS FOOL!" Rager shouts insanely throwing energy blasts at Nebula who flew in the air and countered with her own energy blasts.  
"HELL NO!" Nebula yelled and dashes at Rager and punches her. She then cartwheel kicks at Rager but as Rager is Nebula's clone she knows all her moves so she defends herself and then launches a eagle strike at Nebula. Nebula countered it and strikes at her. The force of the punch made Rager land onto the floor and her eyes glowed red in anger.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Rager yells in anger and flew at Nebula. She charges up energy in her fist to attack her but Nebula caught her fist.  
"My turn!" Nebula said darkly as her eyes glowing purple.

"I'm gonna destroy everyone that you love Silver!" Bronze threw many objects at Silver with his ESP powers, each time Silver would counter with his own or dodge them using his acrobatic skills.

"And you're on the naughty list!" Silver threw a santa model at Bronze. Bronze got hit by the model before he could react and was temporarily stunned when Silver caught him by his ESP. He was then slammed up and down on the floor until suddenly Bronze resisted his grip and broke free. Then Bronze used a homing attack. As he got closer, Silver used a psycho smash with a swing of his arm right at Bronze to send him away before he hovers in the air to use metal debris to try restrain him momentarily.

Blaze was having a hard time fighting against Pyrah as their powers were the same and her own red fire was no match for Pyrah's blue fire which were at a higher temperature.

"When I'm done with you I'll take Silver for myself!" Pyrah launches a beam of fire at Blaze, only to trigger Blaze.  
"No You're NOT!" Blaze shouts angrily and fires her own flame beam at Pyrah's. The flames collides into a struggle and it became a pushing between them until it caused a explosion. The two cats were sent back with their jackets torn slightly. Blaze got up and fire appeared in her eyes.  
"I am the only fire princess around here!" Blaze said angrily.


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

Captured

In the mall, the fight between the heroes and the clones continues. Shadow was now fighting against his clone Skull inside the arcade hall.

"Give up Shadow!" Skull tore up a arcade machine and threw it at Shadow but he caught it and threw it aside. He then swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at Skull, creating a small explosion. Skull flew out of the arcade hall and Shadow ran out and slams a arcade game onto him three times into the floor.

"You're pathetic Skull, I am the one who is stronger, you're the weak one besides Faker" Shadow scoffs and walks off. But then he heard Skull getting on his feet and he began using Chaos Boost.  
"YAAAAAAAAARGH!" Skull yelled as his body glows in a yellow/red aura and he ran at Shadow and kicks and punches him much harder. Shadow grunts by all the rapid punches and kicks Skull made by this boosting ability and he was then sent onto a mannequin in a store. Skull runs over there and grabs Shadow up.

"Any last words?" Skull asked Shadow.  
"Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow shouted using a chaos blast to get Skull off him, but the Chaos Boost made Skull unharmed. He charges against Shadow again only for this time Shadow caught his fist and bends it backhard. Shadow then used his Chaos Boost and elbows Skull into the gut and grabs him by the quills throwing him at the ceiling two stories up. Shadow jumps through the hole and sees Skull in normal form again. He walks up to the clone and stomps his foot hard on him, holding his hand out.

"Go ahead and try, I cannot be killed, I'm immortal like you" Skull smirks at Shadow. Shadow just sneers at Skull and a yellow glow appeared in his hand.  
"You will. Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow then blasts a chaos spear into Skull's face. Outside of the store, the glow of the blast was visible enough for others to see. Back into the store, Shadow stood over his defeated clone.

With a pleased smirk Shadow was about to leave when someone appeared in front of him. The person looked like a mobian cat but had charcoal black and grey armor with red visor and purple wings.  
"Who are you?" Shadow asked the figure. The stranger didn't answer and shot a dart at Shadow before he could dodge.  
"ARGH! Ohhhhhh crap" Shadow then collapsed and the stranger lifts him up while Skull got up severely weakened.  
"Now lets get the others" Skull groaned.  
 **  
X**

Cyo and Blaze was still fighting their clones and it was getting more and more intense the fight between them.

"RAAAAAARGH TAKE THIS!" Pyrah threw a massive fire ball at Blaze  
*KABOOOOOOOM!*  
"AAAAARGH!" Blaze was knocked back by the fireball and crashes through a window in a dress store. The amount of fire from the fireball caused the store to burst into flames. Blaze got up and tore off her torn jacket revealing a tank top.  
"You will all BURN!" Pyrah said in a demon like voice as flames came from her eyes.

She launches herself forward horizontally spins her body and sticking her right arm out in front to strike Blaze. But Blaze countered this attack with The Flames of Kilekion and kicks Pyrah in a swift move then used the burst dash at her. With a loud yell Blaze turned into a mini-tornado of fire and prepares to deliver the final blow to her clone. She came right at her and Pyrah was sent onto the marble floor knocked out.

"I'm gonna disintegrate you into nothing!" Cyrox roared and attacks Cyo using his big laser gun but missed. Cyo rolls over on the floor and fires his own laser gun at Cyrox and takes cover behind a plant box. He turns on his freeze gun by pressing the button on his wrist three times and he fires it at Cyrox's mechanical arm just as he was about to fire again. Cyo then punches at Cyrox's armor with his metallic fist and then grabs him by the tail and threw him right at Rager who just fought Nebula not far away.

"URGH!" Both clones crashed and Nebula gave Cyo an approval smile.  
"Thanks buddy" Nebula said. They saw Cyrox and Rager getting on their feet again.  
"No problem. Now let's switch dance partner" Cyo said charging at Rager while Nebula fights Cyrox. Nebula fired her energy blasts at Cyrox who countered with his laser guns blasts. Nebula flew at him and with a hard blow she punches off the chest armor on Cyrox and then tore off his mechanical arm.

"AAARGH!" Cyrox grunts in pain. Nebula then strikes him with a hard kick and he was knocked out cold. Nebula pants out after using all her strength from her previous fight.  
"The bad kitty's out" Nebula panted.

Rager fought against Cyo in close combat but Cyo did his best to block her attacks.  
"HYYAAAAH!" Rager strikes Cyo with a flying front kick making him almost lose balance. Cyo unsheathes his claws and strikes at Rager four times until Rager grabs his metallic wrist and squeezed it hard to disable it.  
"You're not so tough now without your toy!" Rager taunts Cyo.  
"Think again!" Cyo using his last strength strikes Rager in the gut. Rager let go of Cyo and held her stomach to soothe the pain but in the last moment, Nebula and Cyo both knocked her out.

"Good job guys" Blaze said to Nebula and Cyo.  
"No worries. Great team work always effective" Nebula said.  
"NYAAAAARGH URGH!" Ivy fell near them and there stood Bonnie still wielding Amy's hammer.  
"I told you that the Piko Piko hammer is more useful than a axe" Bonnie mocks Ivy. Silver arrived with the defeated Bronze.  
"I got him right now too. It was not easy to beat him though but I did my best" Silver said. Blaze smiles at her boyfriend.  
"You're so naïve Silver" Blaze chuckled. Nebula on the other hand was concerned where Shadow is.

"Wait, where's Shadow?" Nebula wondered.  
"No idea. And his clone is gone too" Bonnie said.  
"They are right here!" Came Skull's voice. The group looked up to see the armored stranger carrying Shadow. And there was Skull too. The group got ready to fight again until the stranger fires a sleeping gas bomb. It was too late for the group to get away form the sleeping gas and they all pass out.

"Now lets bring them to the base at once" Skull said taking out a chaos emerald.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" He teleported them all including the stranger from the wrecked mall. Amy and Cream saw them disappear much to their shock.

"Who was that?!" Amy gasped.  
"We must get help to find them!" Cream said.  
"No kidding!" Amy said and ran out of the mall with her.

 **X**

"Ohhhh my head. Where are we?" Shadow was the first to wake up and he noticed he was shackled to the wall with his friends. He then heard a evil laughter in front of him and there stood Lien-Da with the Clan of Crimson in front of them.

"Comfortable right?" Lien-Da said walking up to him.  
"In your dreams Lien! Why did you brought us here?!" Shadow growled.  
"It is really simple, I have taken you all here to kill those responsible for my beloved Crimson's death. And as for now Sonic and Tails are not here but no matter. As you can see I have placed collars on your necks to shut down your powers" Lien-Da explained and walks past the others too. Nebula struggled to break free but it was no use.

"You're a sick twisted echidna Lien! You know that Crimson spiced himself up with the Master Emerald! He would have died anyway if he overused the power" Nebula yelled.  
"SILENCE!" Lien-Da struck Nebula hard in the face.  
"Once I have Sonic and Tails here, I will dispose of you all and create an whole army in Crimson's name and replace you all with the clones" Lien-Da said. The members of the clan laughed evilly while Lien watches the heroes.

"Just wait and see Lien. When I break free it's not gonna be pretty!" Silver said.  
"Oh really? Thanks to your two tailed buddy's technology we gave this girl the armor" Lien-Da introduced the stranger to them. When she took off the helmet the others gasps in shock.

"Crystal?!" They recognized the face.  
"In the flesh" Crystal grins evilly.

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7: Bunker fight and Rutna

Bunker fight and Rutna

 **AN: Those who wonder who Rutna Echidna, she first appears in Terror of Crimson as a baby and now here she appears as a toddler. She is the daughter of Crimson and Lien-Da. Her name is an anagram of Rutan, Light mobius Lien-Da's son.**

Amy and Cream has arrived at Sonic's house where Sonic and Tails were at to warn them about their friends being kidnapped by the mystic person after they defeated the clones.

"A new player?! And she took out them using knockout gas and teleported them all?!" Sonic was shocked.  
"Yeah, and we need you both to save them all, we don't know what Lien-Da is planning on them" Cream said desperately.  
"Calm down Cream, We will help you. But first we need some backup" Sonic said.

"I don't think so!" Came Doomic's voice. The four turned to see Doomic and Selim.  
"You!" Sonic glared at them.  
"Yes, and you won't help them this time! Because I rather snap your neck!" Doomic said coldly.  
"Amy, Cream, Run!" Sonic tells Amy and Cream. They both ran out of the building as Tails and Sonic got ready to fight their clones again. Doomic spins into a ball.  
"Tails! Blue Bomber!" Sonic signals Tails, the kitsune lifts Sonic up into the air and throws him at Doomic before he even could use his spindash making them both crash outside. Then Tails faces Selim.

"Now show me who's the better fox!" Selim preforms his own version of the Tails Cyclone attack.  
"You're on!" Tails spun his twin tails and swipes with them at Selim but Selim manage to hit him and the two foxes got back up by flipping back up on their feet. They then dashes at eachother and began kicking and punching until Tails preforms a 360° spin while lashing out with his twin tails right at his clone.

"URGH!" Selim was sent onto the wall and some pictures hanging on the wall fell onto his head.  
"Ow ouch OW! OW!" He grunts with each impact making Tails laugh at his clone.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's the best fox now?!" Tails laughed. Selim gets up with an evil look on his face growling.

"TAKE THIS!" Selim tries to punch Tails but he got his fist caught and Tails uppercuts Selim to then right hook and straight punch him. Then Tails grabs onto Selim's twin tails and threw him to the floor to then repeat the progress by slamming him up and down. It was until Selim takes out a flash grenade to temporarily blind Tails and giving him the opportunity to attack him. He punches Tails twice in the face before striking him with the elbow at his gut.

"OMPH!" Tails held his gut to soothe the pain but Selim grabs the back of his head to shove his face onto the floor hard and does so three times. After the third time Tails had now a bloody nose. Selim then took out a knife intending to stab Tails in the back with it.  
"Time to say good bye Tails!" Selim smirks evilly and prepares to stab Tails when suddenly Doomic was thrown at him by Sonic's attack.

"Don't even!" Sonic yelled. He helped up Tails when he saw Doomic about to do a team attack with Selim.  
"Now you two will face your doom!" Doomic said and was lifted up by Selim. The clone fox was ready to throw him at the two heroes. Doomic turns into a ball and dashes at Sonic and Tails hard to knock them off balance and sent them crashing through the wall.  
"Let's finish them!" Doomic charges at Sonic and Tails.  
"JUMP NOW!" Sonic shouts as he and Tails jumps up for a surprise attack, they both shot up in the air at the same time and bounces around, then Sonic proceeds to use his light speed attack to take down Doomic, Tails joined and they both hit the clone hedgehog in the back to force him down, but not before Sonic finish his light speed attack with a homing attack to break both of Doomic's legs.

"AAAAAARRRGH!" Doomic yelled as his legs are broken leaving him helpless.  
"YAAAARGH!" Tails and Sonic knocks him out. Selim watched in shock as his partner was taken down with ease from a team combined attack.  
"Oh no! I must retreat now!" Selim was about to flee when Sonic zooms in front of him.  
"Not so fast!" Sonic taunts him and swiftly gets behind him tying his twin tails to prevent him from flying away.  
"Okay! I give up!" Selim held up his hands in defense. Tails and Sonic smirks in victory and pushes him down at Doomic.

As soon G.U.N arrived and taken Doomic and Selim into custody, Sonic and Tails has gathered Knuckles, Rouge, Fiona, Sally, Espio, Hex and even Vector.  
"Alright guys, You know why we're here. We are going to rescue our comrade from Lien-Da's clutches, we have our friend's location at the mountains in an abandoned military bunker. Any questions?" Sonic asked.  
"I got one. Will it be a fight of matter of life and death?" Vector asked.  
"If Lien-Da has her team to use deadly forces we have to be really careful, but we always make it out of these types of situations"  
"Good, Because I'm ready to take them in and get my reward" Vector said, then blew his gum.  
"Right. Anyone else?" Sonic asked again.  
"Nope, but I'm ready to kick Julie-Su's butt for betraying me" Knuckles said coldly.  
"Alright, lets go then" Sonic said. He zooms off to the mountains while Tails flew the Tornado plane with Hex and Espio. Vector, Sally and Knuckles were flying in Rouge's jet while Fiona flies in her MKII armor.

 **X**

At the Clan of Crimson base, the clones were currently under recovering in tanks. But now lets get to our friends.

"URRGH AAAGH! It's no use!" Silver was struggling to resist the necklace that shut down his powers but no avail.  
"Struggle all you want, It's useless Silver!" Crystal taunts Silver.  
"Crystal, if you touch my friend Bonnie you're so gonna get it!" Silver glares at Crystal.  
"Oh please Silver, You and your friends are nothing when your powers are shut down" Crystal scoffs and walks up to Bonnie.  
"No! STAY AWAY!" Bonnie panics seeing Crystal getting up to her.  
"Oh yes pretty" Crystal chuckled and was about to kiss her when Cyo smacks her on her lips using his tail.  
"OW! BAD KITTEN!" Crystal held her mouth.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Cyo yelled.

Then Alicia Acorn came in wielding a whip in her hand and a sadistic grin.  
"So, which one shall I start first with?" Alicia wondered looking at them all. She then locks her eyes on Shadow.  
"Oh yes, the Ultimate Lifeform himself. Let's see how much he can take until his spirit is broken" Alicia grins and lashes her whip at Shadow. First it didn't seem to hurt him, then she hits him again but no effect again, Alicia rolls her eyes in annoyance and hits him harder until he screams in agony.

"AAAAAAGH! AAAAAH!" Shadow screamed so loud it could be heard to Lien-Da's room, where she was with her daughter Rutna.  
"See Rutna, that's how your enemies should feel when you cause them pain" Lien-Da said, but Rutna's face did not show she was interested but uncomfortable.  
"Why Mommy?" Rutna asked.  
"Of course it is, Enemies deserves no mercy" Lien-Da said.  
"Okay mom" Rutna said.

"Alicia! Stop!" Nebula couldn't bear seeing Alicia torturing Shadow with the whip. Crystal along with Miles Prower, Boomer, Patch, Rasna and Sergeant Simian watches.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Having fun yet?! I suppose I should stop now" Alicia pauses, then has second thoughts.  
"Nah, I'm just gonna keep hitting you with this whip" Alicia raised her whip ready to strike again and lashes the whip at Shadow, until an energy blast destroyed the whip, making Alicia shocked and she turns to see Fiona in full armor, behind her was the others including Sonic.

"Who are you?!" Alicia was shocked. Fiona took off her mask and glared at Alicia.  
"Your worst enemy!" Fiona said darkly  
"Fiona, do your move" Sonic ordered Fiona, she nods and then fires mini lasers at the necklaces the comrades has to free them. Nebula felt her powers coming back and she flew at Alicia and knocks her out cold with her punch.  
"That's for torturing my boyfriend Bitch!" Nebula said angrily. Silver frees the others using his telekinesis except Shadow who broke free off his restrains. Crystal backs off as now they are freed but worse as Cyo now angrily targets her.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Cyo roared and chased her.  
"NO! NOOO! NOOO!" Crystal became clearly terrified and fires lasers from her suit at Cyo but he lunges at her but missed. She activates her thrusters to get away but Cyo jumps at her and tore off the wings from her suit.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cyo growled and forces her down to the ground. Crystal desperately tried to get away from the lion's wrath by firing her lasers at him but he grabs her laser gloves and disables them along with her jet boots. Now with her armor trashed, Crystal was helpless.  
"Who's kitten now?!" Cyo asked.  
"I am!" Crystal gulps. Cyo smirks and punches her hard in the face. At Lien-Da's room, she heard the fight and and signals Julie-Su to join the fight.  
"Wait here Rutna, Mom got business to do" Lien tells Rutna before leaving the room.

"Come on you walking leather bag! Hit me, I dare you!" Simian taunts Vector.  
"Oh yes!" Vector strikes at Simian but the gorilla blocks his punch with his elbow and he jabs at Vector. It was until then Hex threw a bad luck jinx at Simian causing him to punch himself and giving Vector the chance to ram the gorilla into a truck.  
"Thanks Hex" Vector thumbs up.  
"No worries Vector" Hex said and resumes her fight with Rasna the cobra.  
"My toxic might not work on you but my fangs are sharper than yours!" Rasna said circling around Hex.  
"I don't think so!" Hex said and sweepkicks at Rasna. Blaze was now fighting alongside Silver against Julie-Su and Patch while the rest of the team including Sonic were split into groups.

Knuckles was searching through the base after Julie and Lien until he heard the voice of a child.  
"Huh?! Who's there?" Knuckles got over there and he then saw Rutna. She looks directly at him and Knuckles was speechless, what is a echidna child doing there?.

"Who are you little fella?" Knuckles asked the toddler echidna curiously  
"Rutna, and who're you?" Rutna asked Knuckles.  
"Knuckles. You must be lost here" Knuckles crouches down holding his hands out. Rutna got closer to his big hands.

"Halt! Don't touch my daughter!" came Lien-Da's voice. Knuckles turns around to see Lien-Da standing there.  
"Lien-Da?! You're the child's mother?!" Knuckles was shocked.  
"That's right Knucklehead. That little girl happen to be the daughter of Crimson himself" Lien-Da said further surprising him. The little innocent-looking girl is Crimson's daughter.

 **Review please**


	8. Chapter 8: The Clones final stand

The Clone's final stand

 **Well folks, here's the final chapter, Enjoy**

"Lien, You can't raise your daughter into becoming the monster her father was. This is madness!" Knuckles growled shielding Rutna.  
"Madness? No, She will grow up to avenge her father to take his place as the true guardian of the Master Emerald. And she will kill you for what your pathetic friends did to him!" Lien-Da glared at Knuckles.  
"Now step aside and give me my daughter!" She demanded Knuckles.  
"Never! She'll stay with me! As her foster uncle I will raise her like she's my own!" Knuckles angrily states and raises his fists.  
"SHE IS STAYING WITH ME!" Lien-Da yells and attacks Knuckles while Rutna hides, watching her mother fight her foster uncle.

Julie-Su ran to the clones recovery room and releases them to get enough forces to fight the heroes as most of her allies are taken down, even though they are not fully recovered.  
"Clones! Seize Sonic and his allies!" Julie-Su ordered them.  
"LET'S DO IT!" Bronze shouted and ran out with the rest of the clones minus Selim and Doomic as they are imprisoned. They ran to find the others fighting the heroes, most of them were already taken down. Silver threw aside Boomer and he saw the clones coming right at them.

"We got company guys!" Silver shouted to get their attention. Sonic and the others saw the clones and they began fighting them too.

Shadow sees Skull and uses his chaos control to teleport behind him and dashes him hard. Skull fell back and then he held up his hand.  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" He fires a chaos spear at Shadow but the ebony hedgehog moves out of the way and grabs Skull's arm and threw him right at Ivy, making the clones crash into barrels labeled flammable.

"That's right! BURN IN HELL! CHAOS SPEAAAR!" Shadow fires a chaos spear to set the barrels on fire to destroy the two clones in a explosion.

*FWWOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

He watches the two clones let out a final scream before they become red spores and flies away.  
"I thought so, You're not immortal Skull, I am" Shadow scoffs and resumes the fight with the Clan of Crimson and the remaining clones.

Blaze was fighting against her clone Pyrah while Silver fought against Bronze.  
"Got a plan here Silver?!" Blaze asked Silver.  
"What do you say we switch dance partner?" Silver said.  
"Good idea! Come here Bronze!" Blaze used her Fire claw move by horizontally spins her body and sticking her right arm out in front to strike at Bronze,

"Come here bad kitty!" Silver used his psychic blasts at Pyrah to deflect her fire ball move and made a force field around him to not get burned.  
"You cannot shield forever I will roast you!" Pyrah yelled and powers up to use the fire boost move and charges at Silver. But as she got closer Silver grabs her with his ESP and threw her at Bronze instead, Blaze and Silver then attacks the clones together at the same time using their finishing moves.

 **X**

"You dimwit Echidna shall not raise Rutna into becoming a worthless guardian like you!" Lien-Da yelled angrily while fighting Knuckles.

"And once I'm done with you I'm going to carve out your heart and put it in my collection! And yes I shall kill as many Crimson has in his past. And I shall take Eggman's place to make my Clan bigger than his! And with Rutna as my successor She will avenge her father" Lien-Da tells Knuckles about her true plan.

"Enough talk! You shall not brainwash her into becoming a killer like her father and you!" Knuckles growled. Rutna was looking away not wanting to see the fight, she clearly did not want to be just as violent as her mother.

Lien flips over Knuckles and kicks him in the back and she then elbows him too and then strikes him four times in the face and then is about to deliver a sweep kick.

The male echidna turns around and caught her foot and twistes it. Lien grunts in pain and Knuckles then punches Lien-Da and then grabs her cybernetic dreadlock and tore it off.

"AAAAAGH!" Lien-Da clutched the piece that kept the dreadlock in place in pain. Knuckles however was not done yet and he grabs her by the throat and threw her through the wall. The impact caused Lien to lose consciousness and Knuckles glared at her. He then turns his attention to Rutna and picks her up.

"Let's get out of here" Knuckles ran through the hallway with Rutna in his arms.

When they came back to toe room, they saw the others fight the remaining forces of Clan of Crimson and Sonic was now struggling against Rasna who has constricted him with her tail.  
"Now prepare to hallucinate until I break your neck" Rasna prepared to bite Sonic tightening her grip on her tail. Sonic groans in pain feeling the green cobra squeeze him and was about to sunk her fangs into him when she suddenly was pulled back by Nebula and was thrown onto Boomer, Patch, Julie-Su and Sergeant Simian making all four crash into the wall.

"Thanks Nebula" Sonic pants out.  
"You're welcome" Nebula thumbs up.  
"We're done here, Lets go!" Shadow said to the others.  
"You're right. Lets go!" Nebula said and the Sonic team heads for the exit, with Knuckles still carrying Rutna in his arms.  
"Knuckles, who's the baby?" Sonic asked running alongside Knuckles.  
"Rutna. I'll tell you more later" Knuckles said.

As soon the Sonic team has left, Lien-Da has regained consciousness and sees that Rutna is gone and in pure anger she let out a yell in despair and rage.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CURSE YOU TEAM SONIC!" Lien-Da yelled. She throws aside some destroyed furniture in rage until she calms down.  
"They can't just take my daughter like that! She is the true heritage to Crimson and now she's gone! Well now I better send them a message later!" Lien-Da said to herself.

 **X**

Back at the workshop, the heroes are relieved that most of the clones are defeated along with the Clan of Crimson. Shadow saw no regret in killing Ivy and Skull because they were not truly real mobians but merely copies.  
"At least the clones are down. But then again, lets ask Knuckles about Rutna" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, how did you get her?" Cyo asked Knuckles.

"You see, while you were fighting the villains I fought Lien-Da, she told me she is this kid's mother and Crimson is her father" Knuckles said, making everyone gasp, Crimson has a child.  
"That child is the offspring of the one who broke me?!" Tails was shocked.  
"Yes, But I can't let Lien-Da make a new killer out of her so now I have decided to raise her like she is my own" Knuckles said, cradling Rutna gently.

"You are starting to think big Knuckles. Rutna deserves to live with you. We shall help you to raise her into becoming a true pure good guardian of the Master Emerald" Rouge said.  
"Yes. And to her I'll try to be like a father to her" Knuckles said. Rutna looks up to Knuckles and smiles, accepting him as her new father.  
"Dada" Rutna rubs her face on Knuckles' chest.  
"Awwww cute" Amy smiled.  
"I agree Amy. She's so cute" Nebula awed.  
"She definitely is going to be a great team member and a family member" Bonnie said. The team embraced for Rutna being part of the family and the team.

A few weeks later, Christmas has come and Rutna now lives on Angel island with Knuckles and Rogue, celebrating Christmas with them. As her first gift she got a chao plush and she hugs it tightly.

And as for team Sonic, they learned about Bonnie's kleptomania but they still let her be on the team because Rouge was a thief herself, so she was pardoned by her own team after talking through the whole thing. As for Sonic himself, he was having a great Christmas time with Amy and they were of course standing right under a mistletoe.

"I love you my blue knight" Amy said.  
"I love you my pink rose" Sonic said, they then shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

 **THE END and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
